Harry Potter and the Foreign Exchange
by Crazywryter
Summary: Harry and friends are in their 5th year and it gets more hectic with foreign exchange students arriving at Hogwarts. Several surpises and a whole lot of hoopla, all this plus a bag o chips. oh yeah!


Imagination Chronicles Inc.: Hello everyone!

Crazywryter: Hey everybody and welcome to Imagination Chronicles Incorporated. This is the Harry Potter section of the company. We have other sections but I'll get to them later. Let's meet who all is in this section.

Harry: Hello everyone. It's the star of the show. Me. Harry Potter. 

Hermione: (glares at Harry) You aren't the only star. (turns back to the crowd) Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. The talented and smartest witch known to man. (laughs out hysterically)

Ron: (shakes head) Hey fanficers. I'm Ron Weasley. The poor yet high-spirited being of the trio. Welcome!

Edward: HHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! It is I, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, but you can call me Ed. (Her name is pronounced Ed-ward Wong How Pa-pa-lu Ti-ver-rus-key IV and yes Ed is a 13 year old girl.) Ed is a happy member of Cowboy Bebop and is a smart-genius hacker who can hack into anything. Oh, I would like you all to meet my dog Ein (pronounced I-een) 

Ein: (barks)

Crazywryter: O.K. now that you have met the employees of this section, let us move on to better things such as how I have a disease. It is called Repeat Beginning Story Syndrome. How it works is I start to write a story. I go back and proofread it and I think it's crap so I either a) reedit it or b) I scrap the whole thing and start all over.

Harry: That explains a lot.

Crazywryter: (glares at Harry) Shut-up.

Harry: Make me. 

(Crazywryter launches onto Harry and both of them are engulfed in a fight cloud. Hermione and Ron get sweat drops -_-' )

Edward: Please enjoy chapter one of Harry Potter and the Foreign Exchange.

  


Chapter One: The Invitations

  


_H e started walking down the crowded street easily avoiding all who passed him. He wore a black leather trench coat with a high collar and a top hat which concealed his whole body. The way he moved down the street was too odd. It was almost like he was gliding instead of walking, but no one seemed to notice him. He turned the corner that opened into an alley. The man didn't turn or stop when he accidently bumped the person standing there at the entrance to the alley but when he spoke it had an eerie tone to it._

_ "Out of my way," said the man._

_ The person the man bumped turned to him and smirked. It was a teenage boy wearing a blue robe, an orange shirt, and black pants. The boy looked at the trench coat man with cold dark blue eyes. _

_"That was very rude of you. You think your mother would have taught you better. I'm guessing that was a century or so ago," said the boy._

_The man backed up a step, turned and ran for it. The boy ran after the man. The man was gliding a lot faster than before but the boy had no problem keeping up even with the man knocking trash cans and such into the boy's path. The chase continued after they turned out of the alley and onto the streets. Weaving in and out the crowd seemed easy for the both of them. The man would knock people over while the boy darted past people with the slightest of ease. _

_The man took a risk and ran straight into the 5:00 rush hour. He made it across unharmed then raced into a nearby alley. The boy didn't even seem astonished that he got across. He waited a few seconds then raced threw the cars. At that very moment a big truck was coming. The boy stopped in the middle of the street. The truck didn't slow down but it did honk really loud. The boy smiled a knowing smirk. Just before the truck hit him, he jumped in the air on top of the truck. A split second after he jumped to the nearest rooftop. He started running after the man from the rooftops. About a few moments later he caught up with the man and saw that he was walking. The boy guessed the man had thought he had lost the boy. The boy knew otherwise. The man walked a ways down the alley and turned into a back alley, but suddenly stopped when he saw two small figures standing at the end of the back alley. _

_Both of them were the same height and looked much alike. One was a young girl with black hair which had some magenta streaks in it. She wore a neon pink tank top jacket, white kitty shirt, and black pants with a light blue asterisk on the bottom. The other was a boy who wore a green t-shirt with the arms ripped off and a picture of three large claw marks on it, brown baggy cargo pants, and a red sash belt. _

_The two twins looked at each other then at the man. The man started to turn and run but the boy in blue was right be hind him. The three teenagers formed a triangle around the man._

_The man laughed, "You won't be able to vanquish me. I won't be taken so easily. Others will come and they will destroy you."_

_The trio rolled their eyes at him._ _The trio closed their eyes and concentrated all their energy on the task ahead. _

_"Powers of destruction, we summon thee, vanquish the spirit and set it free," they cried simultaneously. _

_The man cried out in pain as the wind spun around him forming a wind tunnel. A few moments later in dissipated leaving behind only a picture which floated softly to the ground. _

_"What took you so long?" asked the young girl. _

_"He was a lot faster than he looks. Believe me," said the boy in blue._

_The girl shook her head while the boy in blue laughed a little while the green T-shirt guy picked up the picture and showed the others what was on the back first._

Wejilf sdnfv wehqw elubfd sbiqw uegflwe jdfb qwie uyfglq 

_"What is that? What's it supposed to mean?" _

_The green T guy shrugged. He flipped the picture over to reveal a young boy of about the same age as the boy in blue. He had messy black hair and big circular glasses. The boy also had big green eyes and a scar shaped like a lightning bolt on his forehead. _

He awoke bolting to a sitting position and gasping for air. He was sweating; his dark blue eyes filled with fear. He grabbed his oval shaped glasses and put them on. Starting to gaze around the room, he found himself in his room. He ran his hand down the side of his face and climbed out of bed. 

The room was vast all round. There was the king size bed with a canopy. Directly across from the bed was a living room which consisted of a couch, a love seat, a coffee table with a flower arrangement, and a jell-O-like figure that resembled a beanbag. This sat in front of a hearth which the fireplace sat on. The fireplace was big in size and looked like it concealed something. On the left of the living quarters were four French doors that revealed a grand balcony. On the balcony, there was a complete patio set with an umbrella. On the right of the living quarters, there was a desk cluttered with papers and book and such. Also on the same side there was two doors that led to two different rooms. One was a closet full of clothes and the other was a bathroom. At the end of the enormous bedroom stood a painting. The painting's picture wasn't a picture. It looked more like someone took water and splashed it on the frame.

The blue-eyed boy drowsily walked over to the painting. As he put his hand to the painting, the water-like ink started to ripple. The boy stepped into the painting and came out of another painting as if the paintings were doors. He had stepped into the kitchen. 

The kitchen was just as big as the bedroom. The counters were made of marble. The counter contained the sink, an eight-eyed stove, a toaster, and a microwave. Below the counter were cabinets, the oven, and a freezer. At the end of the counter was a built in refrigerator. In the middle of the kitchen was an island with a marble counter top. A sink sat in the middle of the counter top. A bowl of fruit and snacks sat at either ends of the island. Underneath the counter top were more cabinets plus a trash can sat in it's own little corner by itself. Over by the fridge, a big white book sat opened to the middle of the book. A few grocery items were listed in different handwriting with a peacock quill laying next in the seam of the book. Opposite of the counter on the other side of the island was a bar window and two waiter doors. 

The boy walked through one of the doors and into a restaurant style dining room.

The dining room had several circular tables and booths. There was another room that lead to an large elegant oak table that seemed to be able to seat about 30 people. Also in the dining room at the far end was a bar table. The bar had loads of bottles, each one different shapes, sizes, and containing different solutions. (None of them contain alcohol so :P on you!)

At the bar was a young girl with black and magenta streaks. She spun around in her bar stool, her hair flying everywhere. She too was sweating. The girl gave the boy a smirk as the boy sat down beside her. He hit the bar counter with his hand and instantly a cup full of hot steaming green tea had appeared along with a large teakettle, lemon, sugar, and honey. He squeezed a lemon and added some honey then took a sip. After this he seemed a little relaxed. 

"So you had the same dream to, eh?" asked the girl.

"Yeah, I don't know why it appeared to me like that or why it appeared at all, I mean seriously, it's weirding me out man," the boy said plopping his head on his arm. 

"Maybe it's a sign. Maybe someone or something is trying to tell us something. You know these things happen out of the clear blue like this all the time," pondered the girl out loud.

The guy looked at her weird, "Rrrriiiight. That explains why this has happened for the past twenty other times we have had to go after these things."

The girl took a swig of her coconut smoothie and slammed the coconut cup down, "You don't have to be mean about it, I mean gosh, I know we've been threw a lot of crap but there has to be some explanation for these stupid dreams we keep having."

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't had a good nights sleep in forever. I just wish that stupid letter would come already so all this tension I'm feeling will go away. It's really bringing me down," said the guy taking another sip of his drink.

"Be patient, it will come. Now, it's time to go back to bed," she told him as she rose.

"Alright," the guy said tiresomely.

He drained the cup of it's contains then rose to leave with his sister. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand around his hips while he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I love you sis."

"Ditto to you too."

They walked back to the water-like painting in the kitchen. She stepped threw first then he did. A second later he was in his room. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. He looked into the fire for a second then climbed under the covers. With a clap, all the lights turned off. Just before he started to drift off to sleep, a shadow slowly crept up the bed. The guy slowly opened one eye and looked around.

"What do you want?" he said to the shadow. 

"It's the letter you asked for," replied another voice.

The voice was coming from the shadow as a black ghost-looking hand started to hand the guy a letter. It was addressed

Mr. F. Masters

in big emerald letters.

"Set it over on my desk. I'll get it in the morning," said the guy as he turned over in his bed.

"Alright," said the shadow.

The shadow backed away from the bed and went over to the desk where it placed the letter. Then it went away out of nowhere. The boy's eyes slowly became heavy as he drifted off into dreamland. 

^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

It wasn't even dawn yet as he stirred in his sleep. He slowly arose rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Reaching blindly, he grabbed his glasses and put them on. He yawned and got out of bed. Scratching his bare chest, he slowly made his way to the bathroom where he got cleaned up. Half and hour later feeling refresh and clean, the messy black haired kid made his way down to the kitchen to fix himself a little something to eat. He had a bit of toasted with jam and butter, bacon, and some eggs. After this, Harry went back up to his room where he gave Hedwig an owl treat. She hooted happily. Harry sat on his bed and began working on his summer homework. 

Harry has been doing this same routine for quite a while now. It's the middle of July and there has hardly been any word from the magical realm. Harry received a letter from Hermione telling him about how wonderful her summer was going. She told him that she was going to the beach and getting a tan (she sent him pictures of that as he was blushing furiously) and also that she was taking martial arts lessons just in case she needs self-defense and is unable to use magic. Harry seemed interested but thought of the possibility of them being unable to se magic. __

_That's not pretty likely that they will ever be able to not use their powers. Now, if their powers weren't enough sounded a whole lot better than the Hermione's idea, _Harry thought to himself. 

He hadn't heard from Ron or Hagrid or anyone else. The school hadn't sent him his letter yet either. But all that was about to change. About half way threw his History of Magic homework nap, an tiny, over energetic owl can zooming threw into the room. The tiny projectile flew right into Harry's head, bounce off, and landed on the floor. Harry jolted up looking around the room sleepily. He soon saw Pig bobbing about on the floor still hooting. Hedwig turned her beak at him. The tiny owl was carrying a letter twice the size of his body. Harry smiled and picked him up. While Pig was enjoying annoying Hedwig, Harry read the letter.

Dear Harry, 

We, the Weasleys, have invited you to attend Bill's

wedding. It will be held on Wednesday, the 26th of July.

My dad has arranged for Sirius to come your house and 

get you on that Monday at 6:00 P.M. You will be riding 

along on the Knight Bus to get here. You will spend the 

rest of your summer holiday with us. We will also take 

you to Diagon Alley to get you your school things. 

Please reply by sending a letter with Pig. We hope to 

see you soon.

Ron 

P.S. I am sorry for not writing you earlier but all the

owls in the house were being used and I don't have 

money to go and use a post owl. :)

Harry pondered on this for a moment, _Bill is getting married. Whoa! This is great, but what will I get him? What will I wear? What will his fiancée look like? Oh boy..._

Harry sat down on his bed then fell backwards. He turned over grabbed a quill and parchment and began to write.

Dear Ron, 

I'll be glad to come to your brother's wedding but

just a few questions. What will wear? Do you know of

a place where I can get him a wedding present? What

will I wear. Have you met his fiancée? What does she 

look like? Wait a minute. Scratch that last question.

Anyway I will be ready, so see you then. 

Harry 

Oh and P.S. You need to train Pig. I pretty sure he can 

be trained. I mean, I think. :/

He sealed the envelope and gave it to Pig who zoomed off into the sun. Harry smiled and looked at his homework that lay scattered across his bed. He got them together and put them on his desk. He sighed as he fell on his bed backwards. __

_So much going on and yet so little to do,_ Harry thought as he rolled over and stuffed his face in a pillow.

After a minute of silence, he went down stairs to tell the Dursleys the good news (it would be good news to them and him both). The Dursleys had been ignoring Harry for most of the time he was there. Sometimes they almost forgot to feed him (like they hadn't done that before). Dudley was in the living room watching a TV game show with his father while his mother was in the kitchen fixing up some lunch for the three of them. He walked over in front of them but not in front of the TV. Mrs. Dursleys walked in and gave her husband and son some ham and cheese sandwiches and some tea to go with it. They didn't pay him any attention. Harry surveyed them then cleared his throat. Still they didn't even so much as glance at him. He spoke anyway. 

"Um, I've got some news-

They laughed as the contestant got booted off the show.

"People can be so stupid sometimes," said Dudley as his jelly fat continued to jiggle as he laughed.

"You got that right, son," said Uncle Vernon sliding a slight look in Harry direction.

Harry caught him though which compelled him to spit it out, "My godfather's coming to pick me up Monday. And I'm going to be gone for the rest of the summer."

They had been watching him while he said this. Silence fell on them all for a few moments then Uncle Vernon stood up to give his few say of words.

"HE MOST CERTAINLY IS NOT COMING HERE!" yelled Vernon. Anger pouring in waves of scarlet over his face.

"He is. He is going to come pick me up and take me to Ron's house so I don't have to be so miserable during the summer," said Harry calmly but with an edge in his voice. 

"He doesn't know where we live, does he?" asked Dudley quivering on the spot.

"Yes you twit. Of course he does," Harry told him in a well-that-was-a-stupid-question tone of voice.

"How dare you give this address to...to...people like _you_!" hissed Vernon nastily.

"Oh please," said Harry as he walk quickly out of the room.

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME, YOU LITTLE BASTARD," yelled Vernon after Harry.

Harry heard him (like it was hard not to hear him). He went backwards down the stairs and from the bottom step he gazed at the three of them. 

"My parents were happily married when they had me, thank you. So next time you might want to get your facts straight before you go calling names, ok lard ass."

The three of them stared at him shocked and appalled about what he just said as he started back up the stairs again but suddenly came back down.

"Oh and uh, I do dare so there," Harry said as he made it to his room upstairs. 

He slammed the door shut and locked it. Although he was infuriated with them he remained calm and cool. He wasn't going to let the Dursleys get the better of him. He fell backwards on his bed and look at the ceiling. The dream he had earlier was surfacing to his brain.

_Why did he have that dream? Who were those people? Did they have something to do with me? Or did they have something to do with Voldemort?_ Harry thought to himself.

He rolled over on his side and gazed at the clock. 

_What! Noon already_, groaned Harry. 

Harry's head sagged as he flipped back on his back and gazed at the ceiling.

_Now what am I going to do?_ thought Harry as he sighed heavily.

Harry sat in silence for a few moments then decided to go outside. He snuck out of the house and walked aimlessly down the side walk. Hoping that time would pass by more quickly, but it didn't. Somehow without thinking of where he was going he ended up at the local park. Although it was about six or seven blocks away from Number Four Privet Drive, it didn't take Harry long to get there. He wasn't winded nor tired. When he finally realized where he was, he was standing directly in front of the big oak tree that everyone loved to go to. It was one of the oldest living relatives in Surrey. Harry began climbing the tree until he was in the canopy of the elderly tree. He sat there staring off into the open blue sky not caring about anything. The sun was beating on him, in turn, making him a little hot. Soon, the wind rushed by making Harry feel sleepy. His eyelids felt like they couldn't stay open much longer. Eventually, they closed and Harry was sound asleep.

  


Crazywryter: I know, I know the first chapter is just kind of out there but the best will come soon. I promise. Well the hopefully I can post my next chapter soon, Chapter Two: "Now Why Did You Go and Do That For?"


End file.
